Josh (Canon)
Joshua "Josh" Washington is a central playable character, and later, one of the two revealed main antagonists in Until Dawn. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters' disappearance, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget the tragedy surrounding his twin sisters. He is voiced and motion captured by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short chocolate-brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a dark brown shirt underneath a flat-collared grey and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wears a knit wool beanie and a no sleeve puffer jacket, when he's outside. Later after some chapters, he would change his outfit with his jumper suit. In the prologue, Josh wears a grey sweater with a big white stripe on it and a pair of jeans. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. However Josh appears to have Psychosis, a mental illness characterized by a disconnection from reality. If thePsychiatric Report is found during Chapter 7, it's revealed that Josh has been suffering from his mental illness since he was 11 years old. He cares for his friends, acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He shows affection towardsSam. His dreams of following his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledgeable about special effects and movie props and as such, he constantly uses phrases and words from movies. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearances. The event triggered depression, which became more and more severe a year prior to the events of Until Dawn. Possible Death * When Josh is rescued and follows Mike through the water, his head can be crushed by the Wendigo if Sam didn't discover the truth of what happened to Hannah and Beth. Relashionships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. The two were apparently very close, as evidenced by the pictures the player can find laying around of the three siblings together. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. She comments "once again, you've outdone us all", implying that Josh had a drinking problem before the events of that night. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Beth's death as shown in the hallucination. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Josh is shown to love his sister very much, as evidenced by the engraved jewelry box he gave her and his distress over learning what happened to her. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty about Hannah's death as shown in the hallucination. Chris According to the relationships menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. Joking around together often, Josh will tease Chris' aversion to pursuing his feelings for Ashley, to which Chris can respond positively or negatively to. Josh often encourages him to make a move, even going as far as manipulating situations so that the two end up alone together. Even during the interrogation in the shed, Chris can either defend Josh or act in aggression towards him. It's worth noting that even though the saw trap is rigged to bisect Josh regardless of the player's choice, Josh will still feel betrayed by Chris if he chooses to save Ashley instead and berate him about Ashley while being interrogated. Regardless of whether or not Chris is angered by Josh during the interrogation, he will still insist in going back to save him at the realization of them leaving him out for the Wendigo's picking. He reasons that whether or not Josh had wronged them, he owes it to him, as his best friend, to rescue him. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. The duo weren't involved in his prank as he sent them to the separate cabin, giving the idea that he might have wanted to prank them later on. When he was saved in the mines by Sam and Mike and the latter got him out of his trance, it seemed he still saw Mike as a brother the way he talked to him. Sam Josh is a close friend of Sam's. Following his sisters' disappearance, he turned to her for moral support, indicating he trusts her deeply. The fact that she was not involved in the prank played on Hannah and even attempted to avert it likely played a part in this. During a quiet moment when the two are alone, he thanks her specifically for coming to the annual meet-up. Josh seems to delight in teasing Sam, or "joshing" her, as he likes to call it. When she mentions that she is about to take a bath, he jokingly asks whether she needs any help. Despite this, he still scares Sam along with Chris and Ashley as part of his revenge scheme, not only showing her footage of himself being sawed in half, but also chasing her around the lodge while dressed as the Psycho. Sam is later shown feeling betrayed by Josh's actions in an interview with a police officer, revealing that she thought they had a connection. Trivia * One of his quotes, "Godspeed, pilgrim!" is a reference to famous western actor John Wayne. * Josh is one of three characters that can only be killed in Chapter 10. The other two are Sam and Mike. * He is the only protagonist that will not have the interview regardless of his fate. * Josh can only be playable in Chapter 10, twice. * Psych reports found by Sam (if she successfully evades capture) show that Josh attempted suicide and began overdosing on his medication after Hannah and Beth's disappearance. * Josh certainly seems to "feel" like he is alone, mentioning bitterly that his parents rarely spend time with him, and loneliness comes up a lot in his "therapy" sessions, but he starts out with no shortage of people who care about him, as Dr. Hill (or rather his own conscience) points out, before he drives them away through his own actions. * Josh's favourite sport seems to be Baseball, as he used to play it with his family. * Not counting the scene where he is recording his video, Josh is the only character that will first appear and be introduced in Chapter 2. * Josh's dream job is a film producer. * Josh loves his family and hates being bossed around. * Josh is voted most likely to work in the film industry. * In ten years, Josh hopes to see himself having a good time. * Josh has a fear of isolation. * Josh is the oldest member of the group, at 20 years old. * Josh's highest traits are funny, charitable, and curious. * Josh's lowest traits are brave, romantic, and honest. * Josh's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Josh's lowest relationship status is with Matt. Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Characters